Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 7
right Bestand:H7_-_Willowbelle.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Orabelle opende haar winkel die dag vroeg. De zon was nog maar net opgekomen en een paar vogels begonnen hun lied. Een lichte bries woei tussen de straten van het stadje door en de stilte heerste nog in de woningen, maar niet voor lang meer. Zodra het licht de ramen bereikte, werden die geopend. Orabelle zag overal gordijnen openschuiven, deuren opengaan en kleine groepjes mensen de straat opwandelen. Een aantal dikke witte wolken dreef langs de grijsblauwe hemel. Het duurde niet lang meer, of Orabelle's werknemers kwamen aanlopen. Zoals altijd was Cornelius de eerste die arriveerde, en stipt op tijd opende hij altijd de deur van de winkel. Hij hing zijn bovenjas aan de kapstokken naast de deur en liet zijn onderste mantel zoals altijd aan, waarna hij zijn tas in de kast naast de kapstokken zette. 'Ochtend, Orabelle!' groette hij vriendelijk,'Wat is er vandaag allemaal te doen?' 'Je kunt bij de kassa en de ontvangst werken vandaag, Cornelius,' zei Orabelle terwijl ze een paar rollen stof die vers uit het magazijn kwamen in een kast stopte.'Ik moet naaien in de achterkamer,' Cornelius knikte gehoorzaam en liep gauw naar de toonbank toe, waarna hij al het geld uit de kassa van de dag ervoor haalde en het in de grote kist onderaan de bank stopte.'Dit was je gisteren vergeten,' meldde hij. 'Oh ja, wat ben ik vergeetachtig de laatste tijd. Gelukkig heb je het nu gedaan,' zei Orabelle, en ze draaide het plaatje bij de deur van "gesloten" naar "open". Een stevige bries liet het uitlaatbord klapperen en ze schrok direct. 'Er is iets, hè?' vroeg Cornelius fronsend.'Je hebt een slecht geweten als je van het minste schrikt.' 'Ik pieker gewoon te veel over hetgene wat dat meisje van gisteren vertelde, en nog wat andere zaken eromheen...' bekende Orabelle eerlijk. 'Wat vertelde ze dan?' zei Cornelius, die wat stof van de toonbank veegde. 'Haar zus was omgekomen in een aanval van wolven toen ze nog in het Rijk van de Astronomie woonden. Is dat niet vreemd?' 'Ik zie niet in wat er vreemd aan is. In het Astronomierijk moet iedereen het dorp verdedigen, ook studenten of wat ze destijds ook was,' legde Cornelius uit. Orabelle fronste diep en kruiste haar armen voor haar borst.'Cornelius, het was haar tweelingzus.' Cornelius draaide zijn hoofd weer op naar zijn werkgever.'Je denkt aan jouw zusje, of niet?' 'Natuurlijk denk ik aan haar. Maar de komst van een zus die haar tweeling verloor.. lijkt dat geen teken? Wat als er iets mis is met Grace? Of Valerie?' Orabelle schommelde bezorgd heen en weer. Al enkele dagen na de komst van haar mysterieuze werknemer had ze hem veel over haar familie toevertrouwd, dus wist hij over de hele situatie tussen haar en haar kleine zusjes. 'Over Valerie kun je niets weten en dat is haar probleem, maar je kunt tenminste gaan kijken hoe het met Grace gaat. Ik weet zeker dat ze niet al te boos zou zijn omdat je haar achterliet, je deed het immers voor haar bestwil zodat ze niet als minderwaardig gezien zou worden omdat jij... nou, van stof bent.' Orabelle prutste aan een touwtje bij haar elleboog en knikte.'Je hebt gelijk. Maar hoe kan ik de winkel dan zomaar achterlaten?' 'Ik kan er op passen.' Cornelius kreeg in minder dan twee tellen een stevige omhelzing van Orabelle.'Dankjewel!' zei ze stralend.'Maar... ik kan het ook aan Bo vragen, ik had namelijk graag dat je met me meekwam. Als je dat niet erg zou vinden, natuurlijk.' Cornelius glimlachte.'Nee, dat zou ik echt fijn vinden. Bo werkt hier trouwens al langer dan ik. Wanneer kunnen we vertrekken?' zei hij terwijl hij tegen de toonbank leunde en zijn armen strekte. 'Wat dacht je van morgenochtend?' 'Klinkt goed.' Die dag ging het goed in de winkel. Cornelius kreeg veel stof en kleding verkocht en bovendien bracht het goede weer veel toeristen met zich mee, ook al was de lente nog maar net in zicht. Die avond kon Orabelle met een gerust hart afsluiten en met een vredig gevoel in haar buik stapte ze haar kamer op de tweede verdieping, boven de winkel, binnen. Ze nam een rugzak gemaakt van leder en een grijsblauwe stof uit haar overvolle kleerkast, stopte er verschillende soorten kledij in (van leder, katoen en zowel in donkere als bleke kleuren), propte er een jas en handschoenen bij en ook een klein mes dat ze altijd in haar schuif bewaarde. Zodra ze dat had gedaan, deed ze een slaapkleed aan en kroop ze voor de laatste keer in - ze had geen idee hoelang - tussen de katoenen donsdekens. Een paar strepen maanlicht piepten tussen de nylon gordijnen door. Orabelle maakte het strikje in haar haar los en liet de kortere lokken aan haar linkerkant voor haar gezicht vallen. Dan sloeg ze de dekens omhoog, sloot ze haar ogen en viel ze in een stille slaap. Hoofdstuk 6 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 8 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje